Thorn Bird
by Cutie Bunny
Summary: "One layer of an egg's shell, cast against a stone will surely break. But no matter how strong a stone, it is dead. And no matter how weak an egg, it is alive. When time passes a stone will crumble into dirt. But someday there is a chick who will hatch from that egg and walk upon that dirt. The day will come when your murderous tyranny and oppression cannot defeat that egg."
1. Arbiter

Thorn Bird

Chapter I:

Arbiter

* * *

Pairings: Tom Riddle JR X Hermione Granger

Rated: M

Plot: (Time-turner fic) The light tainted by darkness, becomes the darkness in order to defeat the darkness. This is an epic tale of revenge and love spanning an entire lifetime — this is the story of two women, Ginny and Hermione who has to suffer all the sacrifices in their life, and will go to extreme measures and walk very different paths to achieve their desires.

Ginny is a strong and courageous woman who has suffered a difficult life, but continues to embrace people around her despite longing for affection herself. She harbours the hope that she will meet her beloved families and friends if she saves Tom Riddle as Harry wished, striving to reach her goal and overcome her suffering with her pure and innocent nature.

In contrast, Hermione was once a pure and innocent girl. But that all changes when the war breaks out, losing her lover, friends and family. Her traumatic past pushes her on a path of vengeance against the people who wronged her and made her life into shambles.

In 1938, she is now a woman-turned-child whose life is a complicated web of lies, propelled by her greedy desires that stems from the wars, she's willing to throw away everything in order to get revenge on the people who caused her pain and ruined her entire life. While knowing her tragic ambition will eventually leads her down the path of destruction; she pursues her ambition with mad determination...

The 'thorn birds' of the title refers to Hermione's character, who can only bring out her best at the cost of great pain.

Summary: Hermione and Ginny dangerously dangled at the edge of the cliff; coming face to face with the Dark Lord she unleashes the diatribe, "No victory lasts forever. The war can be started again by those who seek victory. It may appear reckless. One layer of an egg's shell, cast against a stone will surely break. But no matter how strong a stone, it is dead. And no matter how weak an egg, it is alive. When time passes a stone will crumble into dirt. But someday there is a chick who will hatch from that egg and walk upon that dirt. The day will come when your murderous tyranny and oppression cannot defeat that egg." Then they jumped.

* * *

**_A/N: Before you guys read this, I want you to know (if you don't already know) about the meaning of the name Hermione because I will be adding (a little twisted) elements related to meanings of the name 'Hermione'. _**

**_Hermione's name meaning derives from Greek word** and in Greek mythology; Hermione was the daughter of King Menelaus of Sparta and Helen of Troy. The name also appears in Shakespeare's play, 'The Winter's Tale' as the Queen of Sicily to King Leontes.**_**

**_Hermione _****_is considered feminine version of Hermes (who acted as a messenger between Gods and humans) therefore it is safe to assume that meaning of Hermione is:_**

**_Messenger, earthly, stone and well born._**

**_Also, I'll be basing off people's description from the movies (for some reason, I prefer the actor who played Tom Riddle in HP 6 than Christian Coulson) for some but most of the time, I'll try to stay faithful to the books._**

**_-Rewritten and added on 5th February, 2016-_**

* * *

**_"When I was a little girl, my understanding of revenge was as simple as the Sunday school proverbs it hid behind. Neat little morality slogans like "do unto other," and "two wrongs don't make a right." But two wrongs can never make a right… …because two wrongs can never equal each other. For the truly wronged, real satisfaction can only be found in one of two places… …absolute forgiveness or mortal vindication. This is not a story about forgiveness." — Emily Thorne, Revenge._**

* * *

_Her twisted fate shakes the world_

* * *

**_"A thorn bird is a mythical bird who sings just once in life, the sweetest song ever to be heard from the day it is born. In fierce pursuit of the thorn tree, the moment it is born, the thorn bird leaves its nest and does not rest until it has fulfilled its final quest." Her mother told her, stroking through her daughter's messy locks, as young Hermione traced the outline of the bird with curious wonder, "Silent its entire life until the final hour, its voice begins to float through the air and the whole world stops to listen to the music from the tree. And God looks down and smiles upon the beautiful melody. More lovely than the Nightingale, more melodious than the Lark." The page turned and the image strikes the young girl's heart with the pain filled silhouette of the pierced bird etched upon the paper, "When it finds it, the bird impales itself upon the sharpest thorn, and rises above the agony to sing the most beautiful song ever heard, flowing from its heart before dying among the thorns. What kind of bird would save so sweet a song until the end of its life? Its months of utter silence and then one single ballad to transcend toward the heavens. Who is this peculiar creature, who would so beguile and mystify us with its exotic, bewildering and transforming song?" _**

**_The book ended with the bird's death, an ironic mixture of sadness and joy in its meaning. Its end is neither sad nor happy. It is peaceful, free._**

**_While the message itself would have been considered level beyond understanding to a child her age, she was no ordinary girl. Young Hermione was brilliant, mature and intelligent for her age. She was…different._**

**_"Do you think the bird died happy?" Hermione asked her._**

**_"Probably," She answered, "It found what it was looking for its whole life and so without regret, died with happiness."_**

* * *

_You know, I didn't even dare to dream about it. 19th September, I turned seventeen year old. And I stamped out of my child status. I didn't know that fate will have a very bitter taste…_

* * *

Harry handed her enchanted beaded handbag with a determined look, "Take it, Hermione. Should we fail…" he clasped the time-turner around Hermione's neck, the trinket pressing against her chest was heavy with burden, "Use this."

"Harry, don't do this! There must be another way! I-if you give me some time, I-I can—" Hermione pleaded, her voice hoarse not only from fear and grief but also from the lack of food or water which explained her malnourished appearance.

"I have to. You've done enough." He firmly stated, tracing the torture marks that scarred her once flawless skin. Not one single inch of her skin was unmarred and when he and Ron saw the state of her, they had fallen onto the ground with neurotic wails that took few moment to realise it was theirs'. Her once beautiful face and body was forever gnarled with precipitous 'MUDBLOOD' that was etched into her like stones; to be the opprobrium of being a muggle-born, "I lived 17 years of my life trying to make it right. And all I've left behind are burdens. I'm the one who's sorry. Hermione, you have to win. In this world where I never won, try winning once."

The trio and Ginny stood up from the floor, still shaken and dried tears evident on their muddy skins at the revelation that was about to unfold.

Ron gave Harry a small, assuring smile, "Together, mate."

"Together." Harry nodded.

"Ron."

"Harry."

The two men turned around to each of their significant others' voices before they were passionately crushed in the arms of their beloved yet their plea was different.

"Everybody will die." Ginny muttered, noting Harry's hesitant to return the embrace, "There are a lot of people who have already left us: my dad, my brother, my mother, your mother, your father, Sirius… but their love will never leave us. So, even if you're going to die, don't push me away! In this world there are so many unexpected deaths. I don't want us to lose the chance to love each other just because of fear!" It was this courage Ginny showed and gave did Harry returned the hug with same passion.

"Be safe." He whispered to her, "Look after each other. I love you. Even in death, I'll still love you. I was thankful, and more thankful. You must return soon. I will not forget. I can't forget. After death, in whatever world I come to, I will not forget you." Harry gave a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Don't do this Ron." Hermione sobbed, "Please! Just give me a time to find a way!"

A poignant smile spread across his lip, "I love you, so I won't die in order to save you." He promised, "You shouldn't do it either. We will come back."

With slow and grim movement, he unclasped her sweaty hands from his back, "Just because we're lost for a while, doesn't mean we lost everything. The place we are headed towards… there may be some losses but we won't be living like a coward."

With that, he slipped by her hands…like a grain of sand escaping through her fingers, unable to catch the fine slipping soil ever again.

They spoke words of reuniting but the four knew there was only demise waiting for them. Their future was bleak, hopeless and non-existent.

Ron and Harry walked out of the ruins of what was left of Hogwarts, Ginny struggling to hold Hermione back as she asked for one last time.

"Why him?!" She shouted angrily, "Why do you want to..save him?! I can't do it! No, I won't do it!"

Harry glanced over his shoulder, tiredness in his eyes yet they never lost their light, "I feel sorry for him. He's still a monster, like he was then. No — he's worse now. The kid back then still had a good heart. I forgave him. I don't have much time left. I don't want to spend the remainder of my life hating someone. I wish that the feeling before I die won't be that horrible. That's why I'm forgiving him."

Hermione collapsed on the heaps of crumbling walls, "You shouldn't do this…because Harry Potter must live. Because you're the light that must shine for the people who live in darkness. They wouldn't want that light to go out. You said there were too many people living in agony that you had so many things to do. Don't go to the execution. You mustn't go."

"Hermione," Harry smiled for the last time, "No matter how scared you are, you have to accomplish it if you want to. The one who endures and gets past everything is the coolest person in the world."

As they walked out of their hiding place, Hermione's arm stretched and her fingers spread wide as if wishing to grasp them – to stop them – from leaving.

The fear that she might face a truth she can't handle. Maybe… she was more afraid of the choice she would have to make after knowing the truth.

Hermione remembered asking Professor Dumbledore a quite a question at a mere tender age of twelve most children would not fathom:

**_She had asked, "In real life, what do you do if you meet an opponent stronger than you?"_**

**_He answered with shrewd wisdom, "Compared to fighting, running away is the best method."_**

**_But Hermione was not satisfied with such cowardice answer and asked again, "What should you do if you can't run away."_**

**_With an impressed smile, he looked at her with those twinkle eyes, "If fighting and running away won't help, then surrender is the best way. Comply with the opponent and give what they want, beg for your life to be spared and stay alive more than anything else. In reality, that's the best and last self-protection method."_**

**_Hermione frowned, not liking this answer, "If you don't want to run away or surrender, then what would you do? If you fight until you don't have any energy left, is there no other way?"_**

**_He told her with finality, "There is no other way out except risking your life. Violence towards weaker ones starts from cowardliness. A cowardice that says I'm going to bully him since he's weaker than I am. When left with no choice, one should attack that cowardice but the weaker one has no choice except risking his life. However as not many people have that courage, then running away or surrender is the wisest thing to do. But while you still can fight it, fighting is all you need to do. And when you no longer can, protecting it you must. When you no longer can protect it, retreat is all it takes. When retreat is not an option, surrender is your next best decision. Should even surrender proved impossible, on that day, demise shall be your best compeer. _****_When the _****_drums_****_of war cry, _****_law_****_becomes silent. Life is a battleground. Young one, you will understand what I mean, when you grow older."_**

_The sacrifice made by my friends and family today… I will never forget it._ Hermione promised.

Hermione and Ginny, their hands intertwined like tight vines, ran and ran across the stone bridge, deflecting the hexes and jinxes thrown at them, ignoring the slurs of vulgarity directed toward them; they were far too used to those terms to make them stop in their tracks to see who they were pointing at.

"Hermione, where are we going?!" Ginny panted, slightly falling behind in fatigue. All movements has become painful due to atrophy.

"Just follow me!" Hermione ventured, pulling Ginny with strength she could muster. She was at her limit too, she was exhausted to death but they can't stop now. Her legs don't hurt. They bleed, but they don't hurt. Why, she doesn't know. It's just…her heart is soaring to the edge of the sky. She can even reach the moon.

"If you refuse, you'll be killed. If you fail, you'll be killed. If you run away, you'll be killed so just do as I say!"

This seemed to be the slight push Ginny needed and soon their pace was on par but soon they came to dangerously close to dangling off the edge of the cliff, coming face to face with the Dark Lord who took no hurry to approach them.

He tutted disapprovingly at their futile effort, "Potter's mudblood and blood-traitor at one place..that makes it easier is it not?"

"We haven't lost the war." Ginny retorted, "Even if Harry's dead, his courage is with us."

The Dark Lord made an expression of disgust; lip frowned downward with disapproval, "For a sentiment that will disappear in a few years, you'll gamble away your life? What can you protect, if your only weapon is your emotions?"

There was a bitter look on Hermione's face that was never there before as she unleashes the diatribe, "Those words…I'll make you regret it. No victory lasts forever. The war can be started again by those who seek victory. It may appear reckless. One layer of an egg's shell, cast against a stone will surely break. But no matter how strong a stone, it is dead. And no matter how weak an egg, it is alive. When time passes a stone will crumble into dirt. But someday there is a chick who will hatch from that egg and walk upon that dirt. The day will come when your murderous tyranny and oppression cannot defeat that egg."

**_The start of a storm came but to confront that storm in order not to lose the people important to us. Something like that is not easy at all. But on that day I wished from the bottom of my heart 'I want to be stronger' and now in this storm that draws closer if the time in where I can test that comes I will avert my eyes and I will gaze at the centre of the storm. I won't run away—_**

Hermione stared into Ginny's eyes, nodding. Ginny smiled in encouragement, following it with her nod as they tightened their hold onto each other.

Voldemort's face morphed into pure rage and confusion at their futile rebellion before letting out an angry roar, he pointed his wand and casted those words of death, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Grabbing the time-turner, they jumped, avoiding the dark green light emitting from the tip of the blood-drenched wand just barely.

**_While you still can fight it, fighting is all you need to do. And when you no longer can, protecting it you must. When you no longer can protect it, retreat is all it takes. When retreat is not an option, surrender is your next best decision. Should even surrender proved impossible, on that day, demise shall be your best compeer._**

**_But not today._**

* * *

**Late November, 1938.**

The young first year students was not at all prepared for what they were about to encounter in few seconds. Some had their heads bowed in boredom or apparent slumber, most seem to block out the sound of their Transfiguration professor's lesson to stare in blank space with more interest, few whispered under their breathe to their friends nearby, but rare number —young 11-year old Tom Riddle included — was absolutely absorbed with the knowledge they were fed. Tom, in particular, drank it with greedy glint in his eyes that was a fearful feature to be in a child.

**CRACK**!

If half of the class was sleeping, they were more than awake now at the thunderous sound that seemed to resonate through the castle with its shocking frequency. The students jumped, fear slowly creeping into their heart for they knew what lurks in the castle was something not even most of their professors has yet to discover all.

The girls huddled together in groups for they still believed in the proverb, 'power in numbers' and boys looked expectedly to their professors with concealed fear to uphold their 'manly' image. Dumbledore had long stopped his lesson, slowly approaching the closed door. But nothing could prepare him for what he were about to discover when he peeked outside.

On the cold stone floor, laid two young girls, one face down while other faced the side, seemingly same age as his students yet so different from what they should be. Their whole forms looked as if they went through months and months of ill-treatments…or war times.

Their robes were far too big for their already malnourished forms, cuts and bruises at different stages marred their skin, dark circles prominent under their closed eyes and dirt clung to them like second skin as if they had no time to change or wash themselves for several months now. He saw in their pale, intertwined hands were wands, tightened as if it were their lifeline.

Children won't be children if they were not full of curiosity after-all. All of his students were now crowded at the small open space of the door yet never stepping out of its zone, all tried to observe at the ruckus through means of standing on their tip-toes or using someone's shoulder as a ledge to hover yet they did not step out of the room for they did not wish to be deducted points or even detention for putting themselves in potential danger when they step out of the classroom. Dumbledore made sure his body hid the two girls from the prying eyes of his students. The ones that managed to catch a quick glance elicited gasps and murmurs.

The girls, in particular, scrunched their noses at the vulgar smells weft up to their nose, staring at her professor's back where the two girls were like one would look at an insect.

"Who are they?"

"Why…do they look like that?"

"Disgusting…"

"…filthy…"

"Are they…dead?!"

"Child…" Albus called, kneeling down to feel their pulse.

Only one child stepped outside without a fear.

"Shall I call for Madame Howard, Sir?" Tom asked kindly, playing the so-called helpful model student's role as he approached them. Of course, this was just to see what all the noise was about close up without looking so desperate.

"Yes please, Tom. Quickly, if possible." The young orphan veered to the hall but did so in a way he could take a brief glimpse – an act it did not went unnoticed by Dumbledore who shifted his body so that his heavy robe would drape over them, providing coverage. Discerning the man's purposeful movement, corner of Riddle's full lip twitched in contempt before dissipating into the darkness.

Dumbledore turned the bushy haired girl over and his breath chocked in his throat at the weal, eyes widening in horror as he read the lesions. It took him a little while to notice the shattered golden pieces of necklace beneath her body and a jiff to realise what it was.

He saw the eyes moving underneath her lid as the light streamed down on them; opening them she came to see a familiar face with its twinkly eyes.

"P-Professor?" Her voice cracked dryly, her arm stretched toward him ruefully, "…Am…Am I dead…?"

"No child," He said, "You're not dead."

Her reaction to his answer disconcerted him when the skin surrounding her eyes wrinkled as if she were in pain. Before he could ask why, she lost consciousness, leaving Dumbledore to ponder the reason for familiarity in the way of her addressing and her response to her vitality.

"Albus, Tom told me–!" Madame Howard gasped, hands clamped over her mouth in horror, "What happened?!"

Her medic instinct took over and slid in aid next to the two girls, quelling her unprofessional sentimentality. Her trained eyes scrutinised for the wounds on both of the girls but it was the brown haired girl that had the worst wound. Even in her years of experiences, she couldn't contain the fear creeping up to her when she read the pink, waxy scars.

"This is no ordinary scars…" Madam Howard shook her head in disbelief, hissing sotto voce "It's torture marks!"

"Tom, please get back into the room like everyone else."

Tom hesitated to answer but only for a second most would not notice, Dumbledore did.

"Yes, sir."

Madam Howard took off her healer's robe, veiling the brown haired girl's scar from others. She took out her wand and casted a hovering spells, ushering them to the hospital wing. Dumbledore sneakily gathered up the shards and hid it in his robe.

* * *

"I am not prepped for this. These girls need to be transferred to St. Mungo's, those are dark magic – some I've not heard of!"

Dumbledore regarded the two girls before heeding the medic's advice, "Transfer them please."

* * *

A week have passed since the two girls were moved to St Mungo's and had finally received a letter from the hospital the girls have woken up just this early morning. Later that afternoon, Dippet and Dumbledore had travelled there, arriving at the fourth floor where they were led to the Janus Thickey ward where those with cognitive trauma was kept.

The healer in-charged of looking after them was Grace Strout, a motherly-looking healer who as she led them through explained the girls' state.

"We kept them sequestered from each other – it was for the best interest to the patients. They've yet to tell me what had happened but one girl, Ginny Targaryen, who woke up first, says another girl's name is Hermione Granger. But once Hermione woke up she was discombobulate and bellicose toward the staff at the absent of Ginny, we had to restrain her until she calmed down; she managed to injure four of our staff! Without a doubt, these girls are severely traumatised…whatever they've been through, the damage is permanently done. I believe Ginny will be able to recover, she's hale and hearty and stable but I'm not sure about Hermione. She's neurotic, despondent and baleful; it puzzles us why she flinches every time her name is called..I believe she has received the worse... when you see her, try not to stare."

"What do you mean?" Dippet, who was unaware of the scars, asked to elaborate.

Grace eyed both professors, stopping in front of the closed door that read Hermione Granger. She took out her wand and with the sound of lock unlocking; she slid the door and sidled to make way, "See for yourself."

The two wizards stepped in and were met by an eerie sight. The healer entered after, to be on standby should unpredictable behaviour occur. The room was painted in plain white and vacant except for table and chair and in-room bathroom. On the small bed sat a small figure cloaked in white sheet, covering her whole form.

"Hermione, you have a visitor." The healer announced and it reminded Dumbledore of his memory of meeting Tom for the first time.

"Hermione?" Dumbledore called but the girl under the white sheet remained silent. He knew she was looking at them.

"Can you hear us?" Dippet asked.

The girl sat ensconced under the cover without a noise.

"She wouldn't speak; she wouldn't eat; she would not move…I am afraid you won't get much out of her…Professor Dippet perhaps we can speak to Ginny?"

At the sound of another girl's name, Dumbledore noticed a slight upturning movement of her head but soon posit back to stare at the wall behind him.

"I shall stay here." Dumbledore said.

"But–"

"Please, allow me."

"She can be violent–"

"Then I shall call out for the staff for help." Dumbledore insisted.

Dippet nodded his head to Grace, asking for silent approval something the healer relented soon. The two stepped out, leaving Dumbledore and Hermione alone. There was more movements underneath those blanket, a thought that she had been waiting for a moment alone with him crossed his mind.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Won't you let me see you?"

She shook her head but for the first time, her pusillanimous voice answered him, "But I can show you."

He frowned until she articulated her reply, "Look into my head."

She felt the tugging of incoming invasion and allowed him to enter; baring herself exposed and open to allow him to explore her mind without hindering, laying all her sins bare.

Receiving her first Hogwart letter, her years throughout the magical world then abyss.

"Oh…what have you done…?" She could hear the despair in his voice as one memory reached him.

**_"KYAAAAHHHHH!" _**The heart piercing screeches gripped Dumbledore's heart with tremendous anguish.

**_Bellatrix's childish giggle rang in the air like chime of a bell before her disposition turned into rage, "A filthy mudblood like you DARE TO SAY HIS NAME! CRUCIO!"_** **_"KAAAAHHHHH!" The older Hermione let out another scream; tears flowing over her bloodied cheeks as her arm bled with the child-like writing 'mudblood' scarred every inch of her skin repeatedly._**

**_Scattered on the floor were all sorts of magical creatures like unicorns, house elves, centaurs, giants, and there was her dead parents, friends and families alike and hovering over the air were dementors, feeding on her happiest memories like leeches sipping her blood till dry._** **_Bellatrix bent down to grab Hermione's' scalp as she whimpered in pain, "An insect lesser than dirt, things like you shouldn't even exist." _**

**_Then she turned her attention to her parent, prodding it with her foot and wiped her shoes on Hermione's mother as if she stepped on shit, "A human being, you say? Where? These corpses you mean?"_**

**_Hermione cried out, "You killed them! You're the one who killed my parent! I'll kill you myself!"_**

**_A smile faded away from the crazed witch's lip, landing a kick to Hermione's' abdomen, pushing the air out of her lung roughly. Drool spattered onto the floor._**

**_"HOW DARE YOU EVEN SPEAK TO ME?! THE GREAT DESCEDENT OF THE NOBLE AND MOST ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK?! ABOMINATION, FILTH! SCUME! BY-PRODUCTS OF DIRT AND VILENESS!"_**

**_"Who killed them…why they are tormenting me…" Hermione said hoarsely, "I'll give back as much as I received. I'll honour them by finishing their work. Vengeance against the men who killed them is simply a reward for my patience. You see," Hermione laughed as Bellatrix's face twisted into something of pure madness and rage, "It's the slow knife...the knife that takes its time. The knife...that waits years without forgetting...then slips quietly between the bones. That's the knife...that cuts deepest! I'LL KILL ALL YOU PUREBLOODS! I'LL KILL YOUR CHILDREN AND THEIR CHILDREN'S CHILDREN UNTIL THE WORD 'PUREBLOOD' IS EXTINCT WITH YOUR PRIDEFUL BLOODS! UNTIL THERE'S NOTHING LEFT OF IT MAGICAL WORLD!"_**

**_"AVADA—!"_**

**_"EXPELLIARMUS!" _**

**_Ginny burst into the room, throwing every spells she knew as Bellatrix nonverbally deflected them with ease._** **_Hermione, left momentarily forgotten by the duo, twisted over to crawl toward…a unicorn._**

Dumbledore had never seen anything so beautiful and sad. Its long slender legs were stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen and its mane was spread pearly white on the dark floor.

**_When Hermione reached the unicorn, she lowered her head over the silvery blood pooled in the animal's side, and began to drink its blood._**

In shock, he withdrew from her head and heavy silence hung over them.

"Hermione Granger…" She could feel the tremor in his voice "Is it true you have consumed a unicorn blood?"

"Yes.." Admitted Hermione, "Yes, I have."

Dumbledore's breath hitched. He felt sick.

"H-have you slaughtered it?"

He didn't see her killing it but he needed confirmation.

She shook her head.

"Why did you consume them?"

"Because I was dying."

"What have you done!" Dumbledore hissed, rising to his feet, "Do you even know the consequences of your acts?!"

"I had nothing to lose!" Hermione couldn't help but say and she feels the hollowness of her mask cracking, "And everything to gain. If it weren't for the blood, I wouldn't have even made it this far." In spite of anger, she pulls the sheet over her head and revealed the ugly scars that defaced her.

The healers has done everything they could within their abilities to try to heal it but they could only remodel it from thick, red, raised scar to a thin, flat, white scar but some were raised due to the irregularity of the scar thickness. It was obvious whoever hurt her was mentally unstable.

"I could feel it. The pain of having a soul ripped apart…it's not something anyone would forget. I know I'm cursed, I knew I'll lead half a life from the moment I put the blood on my lip regardless whether I slaughtered the unicorn or not. I did it to save my own self for selfish reason. That's more than enough. All I wanted to be was to be happy. Even if I had a choice, I'll take it again." The determination in her eyes unnerved him and he wasn't sure whether this was the effect of unicorn blood or emotional changes as the result of the war.

"..Harry sent you here to save…Tom…" He said but he was also made aware of the uncertainty with her declaration to the deranged witch who promised of annihilation of the Purebloods, "Are you...?"

"Keep it a secret." She avoided his question, eyes darted to the door, hearing it slide open.

"How is it– oh."

"I want to attend Hogwart." Was Hermione's request.

"How did you?" Grace stared at Dumbledore in incredulity. Dippet gaped at Hermione before remembering Grace's prior warning; he cleared his throat and stared at the wall above her.

"A simple patience and kindness was all it needed to have her speak again." He gave her a small smile, "She said her and Ginny's parent was killed by… Grindelwald. They were family friends who unfortunately was taken and tortured by his followers but escaped with the help of a wizard who sacrificed his life to send them to Hogwart where they can hide and be protected."

"But how did that wizard managed to penetrate the wards? He must have been very powerful." Dippet muttered in disbelief.

"But you are not healed properly!" Grace disagreed.

Hermione stood up, "I want my things and Ginny's."

"Hermione, I cannot–"

"I'm fine, Healer Grace." She said, "I can recover in Hogwart, thank you for everything and I'm sorry I hurt some of the healers." Hermione knew those answers would at least play part in convincing her she was 'stable'.

"If you don't mind, Armando, then may I take the guardianship of these two girls?"

"Albus?" Dippet was puzzled by his colleague's sudden interest in the well-being in them seeing refugees running away from Grindelwald arrive often. He was aware of Dumbledore's past acquaintanceship with the dark wizard but only to the extent Dumbledore let him be privy of and would often take extra interest in anything that was remotely related to him but this was the first time he had actively taken stand on his interest.

"I trust you, Albus that you will to the best of your ability look after them." Dippet decided to put his faith in his friend.

Grace shook her head, knowing with these two's influences she cannot do one thing to change their mind, "Fine! I shall release them under your care on one condition: that they shall come and stay at St Mungo's on weekends and for at least a week or more if deemed necessary with me every holiday until I am satisfied that these two have completely healed and stable for normal function within the society."

"Fine." Hermione quickly agreed, "Where are my things? And Ginny."

"I shall bring them out soon. Oh professors did I mentioned Hermione is quite well versed on wandless magic than I am comfortable with? Despite taking away her wand, she managed to seriously injure other healers. I don't know what or how someone has been teaching you some spells I have witnessed." She exited.

Now their attention was fixed on Hermione.

* * *

They disapparated to headmaster's office, Hermione's hand on Dumbledores' while Ginny's on Dippet' two wizards preferred a more gentler travelling option but the two girls simply wanted to go there faster hence apparition.

"I shall lead them to Madam Howard."

"Please do, Albus that would be helpful."

* * *

Madam Howard leaned in to Hermione, observing her scars, "Even they could not completely get rid of the scars…"

"It's not supposed to. She made sure of that." "Who was she?"

"Someone who had a knack for torture." Madam Howard knew she wouldn't get the answer she was looking for, not until she opens herself up which the healer suspect would take many years, perhaps never at all.

"I-I can try to hide it with a concealing charm." Madam Howard stepped back and pointed her wand toward Hermione who flinched in instinct.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." She reassured her.

She muttered a charm and watched her skin ripple into smooth looking texture, "This concealing charm only last for two days before you must cast it again. You can come to me or–"

"I can do it myself." Hermione said, sliding down the bed until Madam Howard's voice stopped her.

"You won't be going anywhere. At least for today."

"But you let Ginny go?" She frowned, shaking her leg as anxiety creeps through at their separation, "That is because Ginny's wounds are not as serious as yours'. I was given task to make sure you eat something." _And to keep an extra eye on you, _Madam Howard internally added.

"Madam Howard," A muffled voice came from behind the curtain.

The healer stood up and drew back the curtain slightly so that her taller form hid Hermione before the healer made a surprise noise. She then tugged the curtain to the end to reveal a boy, 11, dark eyes and dark hair with familiar classical good looks.

"Hello." He cheerfully greeted.

Hermione looked at him quietly, noting the tray of food in his hand.

The cold treatment of his acknowledgement – something he wasn't used to – caught him off guard but he quickly brushed it off as perceived shyness or introversion.

"Alphard? Why are you the one bringing the food? How did you know?"

"I met Ginny who told me about Hermione so I thought I can bring the food rather than the house elves."

The healer looked touch at his humble action, "Well, that is very modest of you, thank you."

"Can I introduce myself to her, Madam Howard?"

The healer stepped aside to allow the interaction, making friends would do nice to her, "Why of course, Alphard! You two will be alright, yes?" She made a haste exit but made sure she was not too far away.

Hermione icily stared at him and when their eyes met, she used the opportunity to invade his mind.

_Alphard and his friends, including Tom, was just standing up from dining hall when he noticed ginger haired girl entering shyly. As others were still busy eating or chatting to their friends, none paid too much attention but the fact it was a new face who was not wearing the school uniform underneath her robe didn't escape his keen sight. They watched as she approached professor Dumbledore who motioned her to come closer and Dippet leaned in to join the conversation. Alphard saw the gentleness in the way professor Dumbledore regarded her as she slipped something to him in a form of small pouch when Dippet turned his attention to the professor next to him before walking back down. _

_"Alphard," He turned to face Tom, "She must be one of those girls that appeared few days ago."_

_His curiosity was piqued; it wasn't everyday two girls just magically appear with the sound of thunder._

_"I think I'm going to introduce myself." He left his table to greet her._

_"Hello, my name is Alphard Black."_

_He saw she slightly flinch when he walked up next to her, "B-Black?" There was a recognition in her eyes._

_"Do you wish to sit down?" He gestured to the Slytherin table, "I don't want to keep a lady standing up."_

_Her eyes darted to and fro to professor Dumbledore and his group of friends, "Oh..um..I.." _

_From the corner of his eyes, he saw professor Dumbledore gave her a nod of permission and she straightened up, "S-sure, thank you."_

_"Are you alright now?" Alphard asked as she took seat at the end._

_"Y-yes, I'm fine." She muttered, "I-I'm Ginny by the way..Ginny Targaryen…"_

_"Well this is Tom Riddle,"_

_"Hello," He greeted civilly._

_ "Abraxas Malfoy," He pointed to the boy with shoulder-length blond hair and cold grey-blue eyes, "Edmond Lestrange," he motioned to the boy with short curly dark hair, "Alfred Avery" A boy with blond hair and blue eyes, "Clarence Nott"_ _the tall young boy with dark features nodded in her direction, "Alistair Rosier" a boy with jet black hair and green eyes, "Quintus Mulciber" a hazeled-eye boy with light ash brown hair, "And Antonin Dolohov" Ginny's eyes widened and her whole body started to shiver._

_"Are you alright?" Alphard frowned worriedly._

_"I-I'm fine, just cold that's all." Ginny said, "Well it was nice meeting you guys but I really have to get going. I need to get some food for my friend." She grabbed an empty plate and start to pile the food._

_"You're not allowed to take food outside the dining hall."_

_"Well, professor Dumbledore made an exception."_

_"I'll take it!" Alphard quickly took the plate from Ginny's hand, "It'd be nice to see the girl who's been the talk for few days."_

_"B-But…" Ginny tried to intervene but before she could stop him, he took the plate and exited the hall._

The boy was here to satisfy his own curiosity and to gain something interesting of their appearance to deliver to his little group of friends.

Hermione stared at the food before taking the plate. She threw it in the bin.

"W-Why..?" Alphard ogled with widened eyes at her haughty action.

She closed the curtain, shutting him out. Hermione lay back down, staring at the ceiling and waiting for the boy to go away.

Never had he been treated by anyone like this.

"My name is Alphard Black." He said, hoping it would allow her to open up.

No answer.

"…Aren't you going to say something?"

No answer yet again.

He didn't know how to react to her aloofness.

"Hermione, be nice to Alphard." Madam Howard approached them, "He's just wishing to know you better."

"I'm a mudblood. Now go away."

The answer shocked the pair, such word was not something one would easily mutter – at least not publicly – and especially to refer themselves as.

"Hermione! We do not say those words!" She hissed vehemently.

"GO AWAY!" She screams. The nightstand beside the bed judder and objects clattered to the floor.

Madam Howard gently pried him away, "Come, Alphard, give her some space." She accompanied him to the entrance, warning, "Alphard, she had went through very horrible things…things young boys and girls like you should not have experienced…try to understand."

Alphard tilted his head up, slight fear in his eyes, "What had happened to her?"

"Some very bad things. That's all you should know. Just understand she will act…differently from others."

He nodded.

Madam Howard, briefly looking up over her shoulder toward the pulled curtains before making her observation in the files:

_Hermione Granger_

_Birth date: 19th September, 1926_

_Gender: Female_

_Comments:_

_Mood swings – uses magic when angry_

_Refusal to eat or drink_

_On-guard continuously_

_Lugubrious_

* * *

Alphard barely managed to arrive for his next class, absentmindedly sitting down, his eyes still dazed from the previous interactions.

"So?" Tom muttered, flicking through the textbook he read and studied hundred times before.

"Um.." Alphard struggled to start, "She doesn't really reveal anything about herself."

"Well what did she reveal?" Abraxas huffily asked.

"Well, she's muggle-born," Alphard started, "But it's weird..she called herself mudblood. Rather strange, isn't it?"

"At least she knows her place right, Tom?" Avery said.

Tom shrugged.

"And..she's weird."

"Weird?" Lestrange frowned.

"Madam Howard said that she'll act differently from others."

"Why?" Abraxas raised a brow.

"I don't–"

"Alphard Black! Detention!" Professor Merrythought huffed in irritation, "If you don't have a good mark in Defense against the Dark Arts, you should at least make an effort to focus!"

Alphard groaned, burying his head in his arm, "I already have two!"

The gang snorted with laughter, Tom slightly chuckling before focusing on the lesson once more.

* * *

"Hermione, I got us uniforms." Ginny gently drew back the curtains, frowning when she saw her curled up with wand tight in her hands.

"Hermione.." She gently called, slowly lifting her hand to touch her wand, "Hermione…don't you want to lie down?"

She shook her head.

The Weasley witch's frown deepened, crease lines visible on her forehead. Her erratic behaviours troubled her; she wasn't the same after rescuing her from Bellatrix's clutches.

_Just what did that…witch done to you?!_

"Hermione, put down the wand…you're safe." Ginny pried the wand from her sweaty hands from holding it so tight, "It's alright." Ginny wondered if Hermione was fine to attend lessons like other students, seeing how much she was on edge.

Her eyes soon landed on the discarded plate, cracked in two and uneaten food inside, "You didn't eat."

"I didn't want to."

"But you have to!"

"I'm not hungry."

"You're going to eat, whether you like it or not. Loly."

A house-elf appeared, "Yes, Miss?"

"Please get us some soup and bread roll please."

"Of course, Miss." With that, the house-elf disappeared before soon returning with the plate of warm food.

"Here you go, Miss. Is there anything else?"

"No, thank you, Loly."

"Please call me if you need me." She said enthusiastically before disappearing once again.

Ginny dipped the spoon sideways into the soup at the near edge of the bowl, skimming from the front of the bowl to the back and brought it up to her lip. Hermione turned her head to the side stubbornly, forcing Ginny to grip her chin to still and opening her mouth by pushing her two fingers into her cheek. Hermione shook her head, the spoon clanging on the floor.

"Even though you don't have the appetite, you should eat to regain your strength!"

Hermione plopped back onto the bed, bringing the cover up to her head, "I'm not going to eat. Please leave me alone."

Ginny sighed in defeat.

* * *

Having been unassigned to the Houses, the two had to spend the night in the infirmary and while Ginny, at first, had trouble trying to sleep, she managed to succumb into deep slumber near the dawn but Hermione was tossing and turning restlessly, painful memories flashing and voices echoing. Even if she covered her ears, she could still hear the mumbles in her head before she finally gave up trying to sleep.

_I don't deserve to sleep anyway…how could I when others are fighting to stay alive. _The voice whispered.

Hermione sneaked an arm under the pillow, feeling for the coolness of her wand and listening for any noises that deviated from normality.

That morning, they got up and dressed. The breakfast was served to them in the wing and Ginny was adamant that she watched the food go inside her mouth.

"I am telling you, if you don't start eating I'm going to send you back to St Mungo's!"

She wasn't hungry at all but she forced herself to eat, chewing as long as she could before swallowing the liquefied food. A bread and half bowl of soup and she were already full, leaving the regaled amount of food to waste.

"Slytherin, right?" Ginny confirmed as they headed toward the hall.

"Slytherin." Hermione confirmed, "Remember: do not stay in one place for too long. Do not own anything. Do not form any relationships. Don't trust anyone."

The Weasley witch nodded firmly.

Her hair was wild and bushy as it was in her first year (well, her physical body was technically that of her first year) and her teeth was too big for her mouth but she didn't care. She didn't need to give any attention to her appearance more than necessary when she knows her blood status alone would make her the target of the year. No amount of magic was going to change that.

The moment they entered the hall, all the eyes were them. Ginny and Hermione felt like the first time they entered the great hall, its beauty never fails to bring awe but somehow there was certain element of numbness to it because it also reminded them what had happened here.

Finding bodies there and there, Hermione could exactly locate those places even now.

_The land used to be a peaceful place covered in green fields. Now there is only dry, immense desert...I want to bring the green back..._

Hermione stopped when she saw the familiar red colours sticking out of the Gryffindor table like a sore thumb and a boy sitting next to them. Ron's and Harry's ancestors. Ginny noticed Hermione's sudden halt and followed the direction of her stare, freezing at the sight of her own bloodline.

Tears threatened to fall when Hermione's eyes landed on the young professor McGonagall, happily chatting away as if she had no cares in the world. She, unlike her future self, did not possess the strict-looking demeanour.

Ginny's lip opened to yell out something, quickly clamping her mouth shut before she blurted out anything that might cause confusion amongst them. The students looked at them weirdly when they were not moving for a good few minutes staring at particular group as if a mother found her lost child.

Noticing the silence and odd stares, the two quickly stepped toward the front where a stool laid, awaiting.

Hermione was the first to sit on the chair as the sorting hat was place upon her head but not before exchanging brief glance with professor Dumbledore. They had yet to discuss about the things he saw in the pensieve.

"Hmm.." The sorting hat pondered, "Interesting…well, disappointing is the word. You've certainly mellowed out... you used to be fun, full of life and emotion. Lust, Greed, Sloth, Gluttony, Envy, Wrath, and Pride. Of course, excessive want will destroy anyone, but those same desires are necessary to understand what it means to be human. Why did you rid yourself of them?"

Hermione didn't reply.

"Oh…so you came to do that..." He chuckled as he delve deeper into her head, "And being sorted into Slytherin makes it easier…oh well, it's certainly against my conscience but I, too, believe in greater good. SLYTHERIN!"

There was a hushed murmur in the Slytherin section, before sound of disgust erupted amongst the students. Their house proud for having only Purebloods and in rare cases, Half-blood, but a mudblood?! Immediately, few students voiced out their disagreements, stating that the hat has lost its mind.

Hermione's eyes didn't waver, eyes glaring at the whole in killing intents. It was clear to those sharp enough to realise she was the one looking down upon them as a superior being, not them. She stepped down, marching toward the Slytherin table with her head held high.

Hermione saw Alphard waving and pointing to the empty two seats next to him; undoubtedly he somehow guessed she and Ginny would be sorted into Slytherin. Ginny was sorted in Slytherin soon after, taking seat next to Alphard much to Malfoy's dismay of her status as blood traitor. Nothing was worse than betraying your own kind, she guessed.

"Nice to see you again, you look good." Alphard commented, seemingly forgotten of their altercation prior before but there was still uneasiness in the way he treated her, "You look…better? Anyway, let me introduce you to my friends..."

"I know who they are." Hermione interrupted.

Alphard raised one of his aristocratic brow in amusement, "You do?"

"Ginny told me."

"Oh."

"Well then, you should be very aware of your place right, _Mudblood?_" Lestrange smirked, searching for reaction but to his boredom, there was none.

Tom's eyes narrowed slightly, for some reason he knew she was lying. He didn't know how, but he knew she told no truth. And he didn't like her. Not at all.

He could see the unhidden malice in her eyes, full of complexity that hinted there was more to her than she was telling. He knew that because that's how he saw others as well only he was unaware of its extent and depth.

The dinner was a tense situation; everyone busy eating while glaring daggers at Hermione as she sat motionlessly, eyes glazed with thoughts as the plate of food placed in front of her became colder despite Ginny's urge for her to eat something.

Hermione wasn't listening to her, eyes darting back and forth the hall as if she was waiting for something to burst out. Her hand was positioned in a way that one swish movement and she'd have her wand pointed at the target and shoulders compact to take as little space as possible.

Something glistened and her eyes were already on the source, Lestrange held a meat knife but she didn't see the fork in other. She only saw the knife drawing closer toward her but it was to pick up the food on the platter in the centre. Closer and closer and Hermione shoot to her feet, startling those around her and Lestrange dropped the food he was holding between his cutleries at the sudden movement.

Her body ached all over again, like reopened scars and she swear she can feel the blood trailing down her arms. Yelp escaped her, bringing everyone's attention on her and she scramble away from the table, rubbing her arms that was bloodied in her eyes and saw the scars re-emerge through it; Ginny put down her gold silverware chasing Hermione's fleeing form.

It wasn't until she escaped to considerable amount of distance away from the hall did her knees gave out and collapsed against wall, cleaning away the blood with her sleeves.

"Hermione what's wrong?!"

Hermione continuously rubbed her skin furiously, "My scars! It's bleeding!"

Ginny frowned because she can only see clean, flawless skin in place where Hermione said was bleeding.

"Hermione it's not bleeding!"

"I-it is! The c-charm didn't work, Ginny! Oh no t-the s-scars!"

Ginny kneeled down and gripped Hermione's shoulder, giving it a few shakes.

"Hermione, there is NO SCARS!"

Hermione blinked, looking at Ginny before looking down at her arms again, unblemished and spotless.

"B-But I-I swear…"

Ginny wordlessly hugged her, "It's alright, it's alright, it's alright."

_Just what happened to you during those two days?!_

A tear slipped past Ginny's eye, Bellatrix was infamous for having proclivity of driving her victims insane. Just like Neville's parent and she wondered if they were too late when they rescued her, that the day she saw Hermione lying on heaps of dead bodies, she too, had died long time ago with them and the Hermione she brought out of _that_ room wasn't the same person she have known for many years.

"Ginny, I did see it." Hermione meekly said.

"I know…I know you did…"

* * *

"They say you're crazy, is that true?" Annette Greengrass with her deceivingly innocent wide green eyes and long, soft-looking platinum blonde hair, intoned nonchalantly. Hermione's little fiasco in the dining hall had the students talking.

Hermione ignored her and continued on making her bed next to Ginny.

"Hello, mudblood, I am talking to you."

"Annette, leave those animals be. What do you expect?" One of her friend rested her hand on the witch's shoulder, "It is better to leave the insane lest they do something crazy."

"Well, if I'm going to be sharing the room, where we do several vulnerable activities like sleep if I may add, I want to know that she isn't crazy enough to kill us in our sleep. Isn't that right everyone?"

Most of the girls voiced out their 'yes' but those few who didn't were either blasé to her little dramas, disinterested in Hermione or everything in general or their hatred to Annette were more slight than their hatred for mudblood.

"Stop it." Ginny firmly said, "It's late, we need to sleep."

Annette ignored the blood-traitor, "We will sleep as soon as we clarify the situation we have here."

Hermione shoulders slumped in exasperation, "I don't know."

"What?"

"I said I don't know so I don't know what I'm capable of right now so leave me be." Hermione dropped into the bed and wanded her curtains closed.

Hermione didn't even have to look to know Annette's face would be heaving red with anger but everyone was too tired to deal with this, persuading her to avenge the next morning.

The moon was high in the air and everyone was in deep slumber, ignorant of the dark side of the world. Frail form stepped out of her curtained bed, sheets in hand, she head to the bathroom where there equal numbers of shower stalls and tubs in accordance to the students' number was. She spread her sheet into the bathtub that was at the farthest end of the corner and put her pillow at the end. She climbed into it and even though it was quite narrow and small, it was big enough to accommodate her size. Wand in her hand, absolute exhaustion waved over her and for the first time she fell in deep slumber.

* * *

**_"Before you embark on a journey of revenge, dig two graves." — Confucius_**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you noticed the Games of Thrones reference! Oh and for the story sake, I'm disregarding the 1930s-40s manners expected such as segregation between interactions of opposite genders and 'feminine' subjects taught for females (e.g sewing) etc. However, I'll show the expectations expected for females during those times through other characters and touch on it as much as I could. If there's anything amiss in the story regarding the timeline, do forgive me.**

**Also, no young lady or older woman would be addressed as Ms., as that form of address would only gain popularity in the 1970s. Furthermore, it appears as if it is still not in use in the Wizarding World.**


	2. God's gift – Time

Thorn Bird

Chapter II:

God's gift – Time

* * *

**Plot: (Time-turner fic)****The light tainted by darkness, becomes the darkness in order to defeat the darkness. This is an epic tale of revenge and love spanning an entire lifetime — this is the story of two women, Ginny and Hermione who has to suffer all the sacrifices in their life, and will go to extreme measures and****walk very different paths to achieve their desires.**

**Ginny is a strong and courageous woman who has suffered a difficult life, but continues to embrace people around her despite longing for affection herself. She harbours the hope that she will meet her beloved families and friends if she saves Tom Riddle as Harry wished,****striving to reach her goal and overcome her suffering with her pure and innocent nature.**

**In contrast, Hermione was once a pure and innocent girl. But that all changes when the war breaks out, losing her lover, friends and family. Her traumatic past pushes her on a path of vengeance against the people who wronged her and made her life into shambles.**

**In 1938, she is now****a woman-turned-child whose life is a complicated web of lies, propelled by her greedy desires that stems from the wars, she's willing to****throw away everything in order to get revenge****on the people who caused her pain and****ruined her entire life. While knowing****her tragic ambition will eventually leads them down the path of destruction; she****pursues her ambition with mad determination...**

**The 'thorn birds' of the title refers to Hermione's character, who can only brings out her best at the cost of great pain. A thorn bird is a mythical bird****who sings just once in life, the sweetest song ever to be heard from the day it is born. In fierce pursuit of the thorn tree, the moment it is born, the thorn bird leaves its nest and does not rest until it has fulfilled its final quest.**

* * *

Her twisted fate shakes the world.

* * *

Thank you guys for those who reviewed and alerted my story:

**darkangel**\- Thank you sister! There will be lot of angst and revenge in this story! A bit different from most of my other stories which protagonists tend to uphold righteous moral and justice. I'll also be adding psychological profiles of Tom Riddle aka Voldemort through Hermione's narrations so we can get to know more about this rather mysterious character. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL**\- Thank you! Enjoy this chapter too!

**Guest#1**\- Yes its good thing you've brought up about Hermione and Ginny going back to young Tom Riddle era. Majority of the stories I've read and seen seems to be Hermione going back to Riddle's 6th or 7th year although I think this was deliberate so Hermione and Tom's romance could bloom and to make sure anything they do won't be controversial in terms of age. But if one were to change someone, I'd choose to go back to their childhood. Why? Childhood is a powerful 'biological' window you could say because children are so malleable and prone to surrounding influences so it would only make sense that anyone trying to change evil dark lord, a childhood would be a more reasonable choice. Also, I believe Lord Voldemort's childhood was what made him the way he was today and Tom Riddle in his 6th/7th year would probably 'fixed' in terms of his personality; not irreversible but it would be very hard to change a person who've realised his true self (this is why psychologists/psychiatrist cannot diagnose a child as sociopath/psychopath till the age of 18 because children are, as controversial as it may be and this is a quotation of someone else, children are sociopath). Whew, this became a very long ramble hehe, anywho hope you enjoy this chapter!

Angelic Reprobate- Aww thank you XD! Here's more! Hope you like it!

**cuteangel1**\- Thank you! Enjoy this chapter!

**Doctor Writer M.D**\- I'm really flattered! Thanks so much! It's probably the best thing anyone could say really haha! Enjoy this and Pandora is nearly at its finishing stage.

**A/N: REWRITTEN AND RE-UPDATED ON 6TH FEBRUARY 2016**

* * *

**_"While the girl is asleep, an angel of death took the boy she loved. While the girl was wondering in the woods, the goddess of night told her, 'Do you want to find the boy? Give me your beautiful hair then. Then I will tell you where the angel of death went.' Without a hesitant, she cut her long hair and gave it to the night. Next, a thorn bush blocked the girl. 'Do you want to find the boy? Then hold me tight with your warm body. Then I will tell you where the angel of death went.' Without a hesitant, the girl embraced the sharp thorns of the bush. Finally, the girl saw the angel of death holding the boy. But a lake appeared in front of her. 'Do you want to find the boy?' Give me your beautiful eyes to me, and I will help you cross this lake.' Without any hesitation…she took her eyes out and threw them in the lake.'"_**

**_"So? Did she find the boy? Did she save him?"_**

* * *

**"It is impossible to suffer without making someone pay for it; every complaint already contains revenge." ****—****Friedrich Nietzsche**

* * *

**Late November, 1938.**

The students were woken up by someone crying out: this awful, blood curdling scream. They all stared at the direction of the source: the bathroom. Ginny, recognising the scream rushed over and saw the mess she was in. A small chasm was created in the wall next to the tub down to the linoleum from the cracking of her unconscious magic. Suddenly she was back in the warzone with a wand in her hand and a woman in front of her, covered in blood. Then her eyes snapped open and are met by the white ceiling and a face hovering over her. Her sight was slightly blurry but she could make out the red hair that was the trademark of Weasley family.

"Hermione?!" She worriedly shook her awake.

Hermione eked out, "My… stomach. It's bleeding. Don't call my name, Ginny, you're going to call them!"

She grabbed her face, asking if she had a nightmare. It's because Ginny doesn't see what she sees—the bleeding—which disappears from sight moments later.

Annette, who has been observing it from behind the door stepped in, hand on her hip, "Are you trying to attack us while we're sleeping?!" Annette screamed, "See, I told you mudbloods are nothing but blood thirsty savages!"

"SHUT UP!" Ginny growled and she's slightly unnerved by the feral glare that flashed passed her eyes and her demeanour faltered for a second. Pursing her lip, Annette whirled out of the bathroom with angry march.

Ginny turned her attention back to Hermione, noting the made up bed and the obvious messiness of the blanket meant she slept in it, "Did you sleep in the bathtub?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"I'm fine."

"Maybe we should have stayed–"

"No." Hermione hissed, knowing the implication of the sentence, "I-I'm alright, it was just a nightmare..I had one just like you had one last night."

"I'm pretty sure I didn't scream bloody murder."

"It was personal for me."

She stood up and exited the bathroom, leaving Ginny to note she didn't bother taking the blanket and pillow with her which meant she'd sleep here again.

* * *

The Slytherin cliques gathered at the table as breakfast was served and while all the other students from other Houses had arrived in the hall, there were two empty seats in the Slytherin table. Although at first many wondered where the two new students were, they were soon forgotten until Annette and her little friends arrived looking rather peeved and took seat next to Tom, whom she took liking almost immediately at the start of the first year.

"That mudblood _is _crazy, I tell you!" She told to her friends.

"I don't know why they allowed her to attend Hogwart with that mentality!" One of her friend added.

"What happened?" Avery commented.

"Oh my goodness, Alfred, that mudblood needs to be institutionalised!" Annette grumbled angrily, "She is absolutely mad I tell you! She would lash out with her magic while sleeping and who sleeps in the bathtub?!"

"Wait-what?" Malfoy, Riddle, Black and Avery frowned.

"She sleeps in the bathtub with her wand in her hand!"

"Why?" Abraxas blinked.

She shrugged, "I don't know! Maybe the mudblood is used to sleeping in the tub than a bed! I cannot believe headmaster Dippet allowed them to come here! They should be locked up in St Mungo's where they belong!"

The rest of the breakfast was spent with Annette jabbering about the 'crazy mudblood' she had to share for the next 7 years and worrying how insanity was infectious.

* * *

"You're still too thin." Madam Howard commented, watching her eat and making mental note of the portion, "Ginny, you're doing so well."

Ginny gave her a small smile. She too was quite underweight but with her progress, it won't stay that way for too long.

"I've finished."

"The dish is still third-quarter full."

"I'd become sick if I eat more." Hermione grabbed her rucksack, slinging it over her gangly shoulder before looking over at Ginny, "Are you coming?"

"I'm not finished yet; I'll catch you up later?" Ginny said pointing to the half-eaten food on her plate.

"OK." Hermione shrugged and left.

Once the believed Hermione was out of earshot, professor Dumbledore appeared and Madame Howard proceeded to ask questions.

"How did she do on her first night?"

"I'm worried about her," Ginny said, putting the fork and knife down, in fact she had lied to her about still being hungry because she had been quite full for some times now, "S-she sleeps in bathtub."

"Bathtub?" Madam Howard echoed in confusion and Dumbledore regarded her with equal expression.

"It's like she doesn't feel safe in her bed and she see things.."

"She hallucinates?" Dumbledore raised a brow.

Ginny nodded heavily.

"About what?"

"Her s-scars, bleeding…things to do with the war."

"Anything else?"

"S-she's not herself."

"You two have been through horrendous things, I wouldn't be surprised if–"

"No, no it's not that." Ginny interrupted her, "This is different…I just know it. She's not herself."

"Perhaps if we give her some time…" Dumbledore suggested although it lacked conviction in his own word.

"M-maybe, I don't know."

"I shall relay this to Healer Grace." Madame Howard said, "You may go back to your class, Ginny, we don't want you to be late for the first day."

She nodded as she watched her head presumably to owlery where she would send her finding to St Mungo's.

Dumbledore sat on the bed across her, "I have seen the memories you have given me…fate certainly has its way of doing things, does it not, Ginny. To carry such heavy burdens on little shoulders of yours' while adults can only watch is something that does not settle well with me."

"We did it because it wasn't our destiny, Harry wanted to do it; we all wanted to do it, do something for the Magical world and the muggle world."

"And it is shame neither world has been good to your causes."

"Evidently." Ginny's eyes lowered sadly, "But the time has given us another chance so I suppose our actions weren't all no good."

"To save Tom Riddle's soul." Dumbledore revealed, "Is that what you wish to do?"

"Of course."

"Does Hermione think the same?"

Ginny didn't know how to answer, "I-I like to think so."

Although Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with gentleness there was something else in it too, "Well then, I should let you go before you're late." He gestured to the clock behind her.

* * *

Their first lesson as first year Slytherin was Potions. She had arrived earlier than most of the students so the classroom was quite empty although there were few occupants that seemed to stare as she took her seat at the corner. Soon murmurs began to reach her ears which she ignored and even though they tried to keep their voice low, she had fairly good idea as to what they found so interesting amongst others.

"Hey crazy girl." A light-hearted voice greeted her as they took seat next to her.

She saw it was Black. Hermione went back to stare at her portion book that was provided by professor Dumbledore.

"So…I hear you like to sleep in the bathtub." Alphard started, approaching the subject wearily.

She ignored him, flickering through the book boringly.

"Mudblood, Alphard asked you a question." Avery rebuked harshly.

She fisted her hand and relaxed few times. Alphard must have noticed because he put his hand warningly on Avery's shoulder, "Alfred."

"Is something wrong?" The blond boy blinked innocently, "Isn't that what she is? You did say she called herself that right?"

"I don't have to answer to you."

Alfred's eyes tightened, "What did you _say, _mudblood?"

"I said…" Hermione looked at him, mouthing it slowly, " ' . . . A boy who met the right parents through the random luck of fate and lives comfortably is below my level."

It was the first time they saw Alfred's face so red and he leaped out of his seat so quickly the chair fall to the floor with a clank, wand pointing toward her. At that moment, Ginny entered the room and saw the ruckus; she recognized that look in Hermione's eyes and knew Avery could get injured. She could see the air of magic gather around her and it was more obvious to those near but Alfred blinded by rage was oblivious to the forthcoming warning signs even when Alphard tried to back him down.

"HERMIONE STOP!" That snapped her out of her concentration, the concentrated magic dissipating into air.

Hermione realised she could have killed the poor boy and stand up to collect her things, pushing them out of the way.

"We aren't–" A hand stopped him.

It was Tom.

"Alfred," He shook his head, "You could have gotten hurt."

He snorted at the assumption, "Me? By that mudblood?"

"Didn't you notice, Avery?" Malfoy chimed in.

"Notice what?"

"That she would have thrown you out of this castle's window." Lestrange elaborated, eyeing the pair. Ginny had gripped Hermione from running away, dragging her to where the Gryffindor 'side' was, taking seat next to Fleamont Potter, Septimus Weasley and Margot Droope. When both sat down and saw their neighbouring occupants, recognition appeared on their faces. Although the duo looked equally shocked at who they were seating next, it was interesting to see the icy, apathetic mien the mudblood always had on melt to…tenderness.

She almost immediately attached herself to them, talking to them first. They receded at first, probably weary of their prior assumption of her character from the rumours but it was weird to see the mudblood try harder at her attempt to try to open themselves up to her by giving them a smile when she could careless with Alphard's attempt to liaise with her. It was weird how she winced when her name was called while she seemed to respond quite well to 'mudblood' – not that he had problem with it, but it was bizarre how she seemed more at ease with it than her actual name.

While Lestrange had turned back to Avery and Alphard who was doing his best to calm his fit, no one noticed Tom Riddle had been staring at them the entire time throughout the class.

It took a lesson of portion just to get them to relax around her, they asked her if she was crazy and she answered with who wasn't, they asked her whether it was true she really slept in the bathtub and she gave them a satisfied answer that she found it to be more safer than being stuck in middle with Annette Greengrass. To give them a little illusion that she was just an awkward little muggle-born awed by the magical world and didn't know the way of the magic.

"Hey, Granger," Fleamont called as she looked up from writing.

"Did you know that Tom Riddle been staring at you all lesson?" He said at the start of the second portion lesson.

Ginny and Hermione turned to look at Riddle who has indeed been staring at them but when their eyes met, he focused back onto the chalk board.

"We learnt aconite, bezoars, and some basic detail on the Draught of the Living Dead preparation last lesson— if most of you can still remember. When? We studied them for two months since you attended this school; why? It is part of the first year curriculum; how? There's a reason why you had textbook to go away and revise over; if you still cannot remember, I suggest you go to Madame Howard for it." The classroom broke out in laughter, Hermione smiled, finding class banter like this nostalgic.

"Today," He started, "We will learn to brew Boil cures. I know it might be like asking you to recite the whole text book but who can tell me what the Boil cures does?" No one put their hands up.

"..Hmm, well how about from one of our transfer students?" Slughorn turned to Ginny and Hermione.

Horace Slughorn was much younger than she remembered, with his thick, shiny, straw-coloured hair and his gingery-blond moustache. He was not quite as rotund as the Slughorn Hermione knew in her time, though the golden buttons on his richly embroidered waistcoat were taking a fair amount of strain. "Hermione Granger?" He studied them for reaction, knowing the name but not the face.

Hermione lifted her head up, "Ah, yes, Hermione, Albus told me all about you. Can you tell me what boil cure does?"

"Boil cures are effective remedies against pustules, hives, boils and many other scrofulous conditions. This is a robust potion of powerful character. Care should be taken when brewing. Prepared incorrectly this potion has been known to cause boils, rather than cure them."

Alphard, who had the textbook open to the page, knowing he in a million years would not even remember what he ate yesterday; looked at Hermione as if she just turned into a troll, showing his friends the wording of the book, "She actually just recited that! She recited exactly what the book said! I mean who does that? Well, except you, Tom. What?"

"Excellent!" Professor Slughorn clapped and congratulated with cheerfulness – probably because his own House obtained another potential model student – that superseded even the most youthful children, "10 points to the Slytherin!"

"..Bookworm." Hermione heard Annette whisper (more like shout for everyone to hear) to her friends. Tom stared at the new girl with slight fascination, but anyone who read the textbook ahead could easily recite the words. He had already memorised the third year textbooks.

Malfoy, Lestrange and Avery looked grudgingly impressed at her knowledge, only slightly acknowledging it. Tom and Hermione were paired together, something she suspected the professor did it on deliberation to make sure the potion's outcomes was as best as it could be but she wondered if the professor wanted her killed as well because the girls who was literally threatening the professor to pair them up with Tom was seething and she could literally feel the smell of death emitting from them. While Hermione gathered the ingredients, Tom set up the cauldron but it was obvious the two preferred working alone.

She glanced at the future Dark Lord, noticing even as a child he was handsome and attractive that would only increase as he aged and would put it to use for insidious reasons. She swallowed up the thought to kill him while he was this young and 'weak', remembering Harry's desire to save him…as impossible as it sounds. Everyone deserved a second chance, he had said. That was the only thing that kept her from losing it.

"You forgot some of the ingredients." Tom mentioned, studying the 6 snake fangs, 4 horned slugs and 2 porcupine quills.

"Some of the ingredients are wrong."

"Do you want a good mark or not?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I do, but these ingredients–"

"Will make better boil cures." She finished, "Test the magic's limit."

His head tilted at the sentence, fascination was the word to describe as he watched her crash 6 snake fangs into fine powder and adding 4 measures of the crushed fangs to the cauldron. Heating the mixture to 250 for 10 second, she waved her wand and left it brew for 35 minutes. After she added 4 horned slugs and took the cauldron off the fire before adding the next ingredient: 2 porcupines quills and stirred 5 times in clockwise before waving her wand to complete the portion.

Although it took slightly longer than others who were following the traditional method, Tom was pleasantly surprised the portion seemed better by the smoothness and consistency in the colour.

Slughorn making rounds stopped in front of their cauldron, blinking few times before his eyes widened, "Oh, my my! Everyone, come and look! H-how? Who brewed this potion?"

"Hermione, Sir."

Hermione was caught off guard when her name rolled off his tongue without any disgust or hatred.

"My, Hermione! Albus wasn't merely boasting about you! Where did you learn to do this?"

"I had a…" A sad smile reached her, "Great teacher."

"I need the method you used on my desk by tomorrow."

"Of course."

Ginny slipped her a piece of paper, something Tom noticed out of the corner of his eyes. When she discreetly opened it up and saw the content, she nodded. The inside looked random and probably the only thing that an average-intelligent person would see the number had certain pattern that there's always a '5' before the zeroes. She chose this because it was a muggle mathematical theories and being placed in Slytherin, famous for having a very, very few, if at all, muggle throughout the history who would even know this mathematical law and full of ignorant purebloods and half-bloods included, no one would be able to crack this code.

Having 5 before the zeroes meant the numbers are multiple of 2 and 5 and adding the digit before the zeroes result in the multiple of 3 which meant the number itself is a multiple of 3. 2, 3 and 5; all which are prime numbers. To figure out the code, one must decompose the numbers in prime factors. Any numbers has only one way in which it can be decomposed in its prime factors. This was what Hermione used.

The important thing was the exponent of the base where each number represented one of the 26 letters of the alphabet. Even though most people don't realise it, everything in this world operates according to the laws of mathematics. This was why Hermione loved Arithmancy. In the beginning, she wonders how to solve it. After she study and follow through, there's a solution. It's simple, but it's still a wonder. What Ginny wrote was, 'See professor Dumbledore after portion.' As a first year, they only had two lessons on Friday and that meant plenty of free periods.

"Class dismissed."

Hermione gathered up her books and prepared to leave.

"Do you want to join us for lunch?" She gazed up to see Fleamont, Septimus and Margot expectedly watching them.

"Oh, I would love to but we have to go and see…someone." Hermione apologized genuinely, "I don't know how long it will be."

"Well you can join us after?"

Hermione and Ginny gazed at each other before nodding in unison.

* * *

"Lemon drops?"

They decided to accept his offer, putting the sour, eye-cringing candy in their mouth.

"How did the lesson go?"

"Hermione cheated," Ginny smiled, "She used the method from our time than right now's and professor Slughorn want that recipe now."

Dumbledore chuckled, knowing his friend's deep greed for portion making and continuous way of improving them.

"Are you getting along fine?"

The girls looked at each other for reference and Ginny decided to speak up, "It's just…like always, I guess."

He took the seat across them, eyes losing its twinkles, "..I want to reintroduce Tom Riddle to his family."

There was silence.

"W-what family?" Hermione frowned.

"His father."

"And you'd think they'd accept him?" Hermione raised a brow.

"I doubt they even know of his existence, the caretaker said she was in labour by the time she arrived at the orphanage. I have been researching about the Riddle family and it seems that since the news broke out regarding Tom Riddle Sr's elopement with Merope he has remained unmarried, his desperation to have an heir to pass on his wealth and name is mounting."

"So you think it's good time to make Riddle's existence known." Ginny summarised.

"What makes you think he'd change if he goes and live with the Riddle family."

"He's young, he still has the chance." Dumbledore insisted.

"It's too late." Hermione snapped, her bitterness was emerging, "We made a mistake. We should have gone when he was a mere baby. What kind of an eleven year old tortures animals and bullies children to the point of trauma?! And you want to place a _thing _like that with muggles no better than the parent of purebloods student attending here?" Hermione bit out harshly, "It's clear he already figured out the blood hierarchy here and who knows, the next time we see the Riddle family would be in their graves."

"Hermione!" Ginny gasped, staggered by her sudden outburst.

"He was bullied, neglected and unloved ever since he was born. Just like you had to be cruel to survive, he did too. He is a pitiful child, Hermione, while you have known love and friendship, he were not given a chance to do so."

"And you think they would…love them?" She raised her brow sceptically.

"I believe similarity in physical appearance might play a role." "You want Riddle family to adopt their future killer?"

"You never know." Ginny challenged, "People can change, just like _you _changed."

That hurt but Hermione stood her ground, "People like him…won't change, not one bit. The kindest thing you can do for him now is to kill him. We left him alive long enough. Since he doesn't know love or loyalty or friendship or happiness, he won't miss out on many things."

"Hermione!" Ginny darted out of her seat, "What is wrong with you these days?!"

"The most foolish thing you could do is clinging onto something that won't happen, Ginny." "We leave tomorrow for Little Hangleton, you are welcome to come if you wish." Dumbledore interjected. Hermione wordlessly stood up, "Goodbye professor."

Ginny huffily followed, saying her goodbyes' before calling Hermione to a stop. "Hermione, you know how the fruit, that hasn't had much sunlight, in the summer, is kind of sour? There are kids who look perfectly fine, but are actually sour. 'Give me some sun, I'm hungry.' That's what they say. So why don't we give Tom some sun?"

"..He killed Harry and Ron, Ginny." The façade cracks slightly, brows furrowing into deep frown, revealing the sheer vulnerability beneath. "I know." Her voice fails to stay steady.

"Maybe you can do it but I can't."

"I'm doing this for Harry, not for my sake."

_How can you do it? How can you forgive him so easily? No– how can you easily give it up?_

"Don't do it. I won't say anything moral like forgiveness is the greatest revenge. Just don't do it. For your own sake, Hermione, don't ever pursue something like revenge. I'll be at the hall with Fleamont and others. Come when you're ready." With that, she walked away.

Hermione collapsed on the floor, hair messily covering her face as her emotions seemed to snowball inside her before allowing itself to be released after the person she wanted to say the words disappeared.

"Save me." She pleaded, "I feel like I'm dying. Every day, I feel like I'm going to die. I'm just barely hanging on. I live because I can't die. I… I… every time I slept, I was always fearful they will catch us. There was a time I wanted to kill _them_ then myself— you don't know that, do you? I even held a knife. But every time I heard the list of people's names on that radio, I sharpened the knife to cut off their hands that held the wands that killed them. That young teenage girl fantasised all sorts of things about cutting off those hands. Do you know that?"

"Mudblood?" Her sob stopped, staring up to meet the icy blue eyes. Wiping her tears with the back of her hand, she stood up, composing herself she walked away. But the boy was tenacious, matching her speed as he titled his head to see her crying face.

"Stop following me!"

"Why not?" Avery smirked, "Why were you crying? Did your little blood-traitor friend don't want to be friend anymore?"

She ignored him before she did something she regretted but when he grabbed her arm and felt him feel the protruding scars that lined her arm, she wretched her arm from his hand but it was too late when suspicion appeared in his eyes.

"What was that?"

She hid her arms, "It's nothing."

He examined her skin, searching for any mars but would find none due to the concealing charm. The knives that made the scars were magical weapon, it could be covered but the feeling won't go away from the spell. Avery searched her eyes but she remained impassive, "Go play with your friends. Leave me alone." Hermione ran. "Well stop making it fun then, stupid mudblood." Alfred sighed.

* * *

"Hey," Someone called Hermione from her thought, a Slytherin girl known as Araminta, who was one of couldn't care-less about anything type of girls in the House, "You should visit the back of the castle. It's to do with Annette."

"Oh…thanks." Without another word, the girl went.

Hermione was willing to tolerate all sort of abuse the Slytherin girls threw at her with pride and dignity, refusing to yield under their tyranny. Hermione also wanted to reach out to the Gryffindor — the place where she and Ginny belonged yet Hermione felt she should just watch them in dark with envy; fearful of what her existence could bring to the peace.

Years of prejudicial persecution against her kind and the experience of them only imposed on the thought she will bring misfortune unto others involved. Ignoring the knowing looks from her 'classmates' she headed to the castle's outer wall where Hagrid hut would have been, immediately saw the piles of colourless clothes thrown on the muddy ground on display. Instead of using magic, she bent down, wordlessly hoisting up her dirtied clothes while ignoring the obvious giggling behind her back, brushing out the excess mud off her clothes.

Even though she put enchantment on her area and belongings, her newly washed clothes weren't and it were brought by House elves while students were in lesson. Annette's gangs would be more than willing to skip classes or use their free periods just to dump her clothes into muddy ground to remind her 'muddy' blood. The whole Slytherin had come to sight see Hermione pick the clothes like a pauper picking trash to see anything worth selling and while she did not voice out her accusation, her glares were apparent of her thoughts.

It was a secret everybody knew yet a secret no-one would say, they put on an innocent onlookers' mask but their eyes mocked her sadistically. The students parted to form a wide path for Hermione to walk past, like a spectator enjoying the circus at the cost of the circus workers' pain and sadness.

She stopped in front of Riddle and their eyes met, never breaking contact and knew he was enjoying watching her suffer. He had something to do with this. Hermione made sure to flash her best smirk as if silently challenging him if this was the best he could do. It made him feel like a child throwing a tantrum when his toys are taken away and this unnerves him. Head high and shoulder stretched, she marched through corridor and dumped her clothes onto the floor where she waved her wand and the dirt disappeared. She transported them to her room.

* * *

The dinner time came and the two new students were yet to be seen, arousing curiosity of some as to why they would not show up during the meal time.

"I wonder where Hermione is." Alphard muttered.

"Why do you care about the mudblood so much?"

"Aren't you curious?" Alphard tilted his head, "She's an enigma. She scares me but it just makes me want to know, you know, what she is capable of."

"She's capable of crying, I'll tell you that." Avery added.

"Crying?"

"She was sobbing her eyes out when I saw her in the hall, pleading to no one to save her and how she feels like she's dying and how she wanted to kill them…she said she wanted to cut off their hands that held the wand that killed I presume her family?"

"So she is crazy." Malfoy scoffed, "That's not something you'd hear from a girl's lip every day."

"This mudblood sure is interesting." Lestrange smirked, "My father said damaged toys make the best plaything, right Tom?"

They looked at Tom for confirmation, "Of course."

* * *

Just like today's breakfast, Madam Howard sat to observe them eat. While Ginny's appetite had increased considerably, Hermione's portion remained barely if not, slightly increased. But she also noticed the tension between the two that wasn't there in the morning and knew whatever it was; they had to solve it amongst themselves.

Hermione finished her soup and hurried back to the dormitory, changing into her nightwear and entering the bathroom.

"Sleeping in the bathtub again, mudblood?!" Annette shrilled laughter brought about snowball effect; ignoring them she closed the door behind her and headed to the bathtub she claimed.

She was glad she put the protective charm around it, it was probably the only reason why it was the way she left it in the morning, undoubtedly Annette and her gangs had tried and failed.

Lying down on her back and staring at the ceiling that depicted a painting of camels and nomads in two different times: at the night, the camel was tied to the tree by chains but in the morning, the camel was free of restraint yet it seemed to stick itself close to the tree.

She liked this painting and the story behind it. The nomads living in the desert tie their camels to trees at night and untie the rope in the morning. But the camel doesn't run away… it remembers being tied to the tree at night. Just like people remember their past wounds. The wounds… the trauma… the scars… weighs down their feet in the present. Hermione wondered whether one day she would be able to walk away from that tree like Ginny would want or would she stubbornly glue herself to the tree.

* * *

**"I didn't want to become some embittered old hack getting his revenge for the rest of my life. And I didn't want to become some scared creature cowering in a corner. I remember telling myself not to carry the hatred around, although I know where it is." ****— ****Salman Rushdie**

* * *

**_A/N:_** **_Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and hope my Hermione wasn't too dark or OCC although OCC-ness cannot be avoided if you want to portray her as revenge thirsty 11 year old._**

**_Here's some 'facts' about Hermione in this chapter:_**

**_Hermione is suffering from PTSD (Post traumatic stress disorder) and PTED (Post traumatic embitterment disorder). _**

**_PTSD is developed after a person is exposed a traumatic event and is followed by symptoms such as persistent re-experiencing and emotional numbing. _**

**_PTED- modelled after PTSD, is as names suggests, _****_assert that a traumatic event could trigger "embitterment and feelings of injustice" that impair one's "performance in daily activities and roles." _**

**_These reactions can be so strong and enduring that they render someone helpless to address the situation._** **_It is said those with PTED were hard-working and mentally healthy people until a triggering event (such as personal injustice, humiliation, frustration, and helplessness) destroyed their core values and shattered their basic beliefs._**

**_Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review! _**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE: PLEASE READ IMPORTANT

Hello guys, this is Cutie Bunny here,

It's been a long time since I've logged in to my profile.

So my readers' have been asking whether I have stopped writing stories and I just want to clarify: NO! (You can hoo-ray in relief!)

I'm in my 3rd year of university at the moment and I'm due to graduate next year around July. I'm focusing on my studies at the moment but after I submit my dissertation in, I'll probably have more time to work on my stories.

My head's full of ideas and my fingers are itching to write but I have to swallow that and focus on writing out my dissertation/essays and studying for my exams. I hate real life but unfortunately, there's more at stake in real life than at my favourite virtual world. I have not given up on my stories and I have several new chapters already written but I want to go over and rewrite some of the stories (including Kuroshitsuji and Pandora) before I release those new chapters.

I made a Tumblr blog so you can reach out to me easily via ask (anonymously as well if you wish). I'll probably respond faster there as I cannot reply to reviews. You can ask me anything you want there, about characters, my OC, anything so go crazy with it haha!

**For people who messaged me privately on FF**: I'm really really really, infinite time sorry I didn't reply back to you in timely manner. Just know that I read them (when t hey come through via my email) and I'm thankful everyday for your thoughts and support. I will make time to respond to you; you guys are in my thought every second of the day.

My Tumblr nickname is: sunset-wishes-upon-hill

Since I've just set it up, it wouldn't show on google so here's the link: get rid of the brackets, the word full stop with . and spaces please.

sunset-wishes-upon-hill (full stop) tumblr (full stop) com

Hit me up!


	4. TUMBLR: NEW CHAPTERS TO STORIES (READ)

Hey guys, another author note here! I know you would prefer it to be a new chapter update notification but please hear me out - it hurts me to write author notes than stories :(

So since I have a Tumblr account, I figured since I can't write full length chapters for my stories, I figured **I'd write short spin-offs to my stories including Kuroshitsuji, Pandora etc**. The stories I upload on Tumblr, I probably won't upload here but this may change depending whether you guys want me to. Mind you, it will be short and probably POV from the other characters.

Right now, I have several Pandora/Kuroshitsuji spin-off short stories I'm planning on writing and uploading on Tumblr. I'm aware not all of you would have Tumblr account and I won't push you to make one. If people who don't have Tumblr account and do not wish to go through the hassle of making them, I'm not against uploading those stories on FF as well.

**TO THOSE WHO HAVE TUMBLR ACCOUNT:** I would love to get to know my readers on there as well! I really love the ask &amp; answer features because it allows me to interact with you guys right away without waiting for me to upload a new chapter and responding to your reviews through it. Also, I don't mind if people sends me requests (it'll probably be short but that's what I can afford to do at the moment.)

Love you all and I swear I will make it up to you after I graduate. It has been such a journey for me, I started this account when I was in secondary school AKA middle school and now I'm in my final years of uni. Your love and support has helped me through a lot of things that went through my life and kept me grounded. There are times I just want to drop everything and stop but then I read your reviews and this gives me the strength I need; so, I can't express enough how much you guys means to me and the last thing I would ever want to do - intentionally and unintentionally - is to disappoint you guys. You guys are heavy part of my life and sometimes, I don't think I express it enough nor clearly.

I look forward to interacting with you soon.

Love, Cutie Bunny


End file.
